Nightfall (Twilight Fiction)
by bitexmarks
Summary: This is the start to a short story based on the book/movie 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer. The characters are hers, this little fic written here has been conjured up in the depths of my mind. Due to the fact that I've never written anything 'Twilight' fan-fic before I am not sure if I should continue. So I'd love comments and opinions!


((**Bella's POV**))

The rain fell down like bits of broken glass, the sky above thundered as twilight morphed into a deep, black night.

In the forest the sound of rustling leaves could be heard, up ahead came the sound of a running wolf. I stopped and dropped the deer I had just killed, then from the ground I rose, bits of crumbling earth stuck to the knees of my jeans.

I sharply turned my head and saw the form getting closer. I knew it was a wolf before it even came into view, I knew it was him way before he decided to shift back into the boy with the long hair I once called my best friend.

The blood trickled from my lips, I lifted my hand and stole the drops away. Quickly, before he saw me I licked each one of my fingers clean then narrowed my eyes at him. Tonight they were no longer scarlet but that did not mean that I was sated. I may have been fed but I was still hungry. I had been hungry ever since I had been turned, ten years ago.

'Red was never your colour,' I remember the tone of his voice, after all this time he had grown, a man now, his voice was deeper but even if I did not hear it for a hundred years I would still know it was him.

'Jacob...' I knew I would run into him again one day, time was what we vampires had, handfuls and handfuls of it that stopped trickling though our fingers when we lost our mortal side.

'Hello, Bella,' bare chested, his hair had grown longer than when I last left him and married Edward, it almost brushed against his shoulders now, it was sleek and black as the night sky hovering above me and I felt myself longing to run my fingers through it.

What the hell?

'Long time.'

I nodded and my eyes shot down to my trembling hands. Why was I shaking? 'It's been ten years,' I could barely recognise my voice in that whisper. After I married Edward Cullen I never saw Jacob again apart from that one fateful night...

I had fallen pregnant with Edward and my first child, a child who grew rapidly inside me, a child we fell in love with the second we knew she existed.

'I would like to call her Renesme,' I had whispered to Edward one night in secret and he laughed and told me it was a beautiful name.

Shortly after the labour pains had begun and I could feel her tearing though me like razors. The pain had been incredible, yet nothing to what we would feel later. On the bed I had begun screaming at Alice and him to get her out, there was no time to wait for Carlyle, he would not be back for a few hours and Renesme was coming NOW.

I remember the smell of the blood and the way she slipped out of my body and into my heart. When she was placed upon my chest I looked down, counted tiny fingers, looked at her cupid's bow of a mouth. But her eyes were forever shut and we would never know the joy of raising her.

I remember Jacob had been outside the house that night after Edward collected the tiny bundle from my weeping arms and took her away. From the half open window I could hear Jacob talking.

'Monster!'

'Demon!'

'Good...I'm glad.'

'We don't need any more of them, anyway.'

Then even though my heart could beat no more and I had no more tears to cry I still fall apart when I think of that night.

My tears drenched the pillow, my shirt. My screams filled the air of Forks. Hysteria came over me as I began to hyperventilate. Grabbing the water glass at my bedside I smashed it on the nightstand and used a piece of glass to slice my wrists open and let myself bleed to death. Had it not been for Edward i would have died, sometimes I wish I had.

It was Edward who brought me back to ...uhh, life. The blood had drained from my wound and pooled around me, when he re-entered the room I was ghastly pale, wilting away like the last rose of spring.

He bit into his own wrist, he touched his skin to my lips and brought me back. Then one by one he licked my wounds, my lips, the tips of my fingers and waited by my side until I opened my eyes, reborn into a vampire, just like him.

'I thought I would never see you again,' his brown eyes burnt into me and I flinched.

'I didn't want to see you again, Edward didn't want to see you again...I heard...'

But Jacob just cut me off. 'I heard the rumours, Bella, and if you had just come up to me and had asked,' Jacob, the man, not the boy, took a step to me and continued speaking, 'I would have explained it to you. It hadn't been me, Bella...'

'But...' I gasped, I had been certain it was him! His voice! 'I heard you say...'

Quick as a clap of thunder Jacob moved to me and grabbed my bloody hands. 'I would have never.' His eyes looked down upon me, they spoke volumes of truth. Though I had ten years of anger and pain inside me I began to feel that he was not lying.

I had been weak, light-headed, the wind had been outside my window for hours, moving softly. The trees had swayed their branches and woodland creatures had pranced around the yard.

I had imagined it all.

'How...how did you know where to find me?' I know both I, as a vampire, and Jacob, as a shifter, had our ways to find certain things out but still I asked.

'I never stopped looking for you, Bella.' The dark sky brought forth the rain. His hair dripped beads of water down his face, my own had become a horrid mess a while ago. The blood remaining on my person was slowly washing away. In that moment I felt something I had not felt in ten years, my heart beating. Snatching my hands out of his I brought them to my chest, yet the rhythm was no longer there. As that night, when I lost my baby, I was fooled by thinking things that made absolutely no sense.


End file.
